Bite Me
by onigirixkarite
Summary: Tomoru wakes up from her slumber to find out that she has been sold to her best friend as a servant! If she not angry enough, her best friend is also using her as a snack! Now tomoru has been sent by the Akustuki to do a mission at Konoha! OC!
1. Prolouge

Hey guys this is the prologue so i dont expect you to reveiw but maybe put a alert on it or favourite it so you can have a look when the next chapter is out.

xoxo Jade

p.s. I dont (although i wish) own Naruto (cos then i cud get oh so many characters together)

* * *

_Flash back_

_"Now, Zetsu, darling", the young woman said smiling at the young boy._

_"Yes mommy?", the wide eye boy replied_

_"Mommy has got you a korei(1)"_

_"What a Korei", the little boy asked questionly_

_"A korei is a servant who will serve you for life when a seal is put upon them, she will be to you like the boy who follows you nee-chan around", the mother smiles_

_"So I cant eat her", the boy said glum fully_

_"Now, I never said that, because you're my special little boy, I got you a very special korei", the mother smile, "its ok if you eat her because she can regenerate, although you will still need to eat other humans, she wont be enough" the mother muttered._

_A few men brought over a small little girl who was fast asleep._

_"Mama, is that her? But Mommy, why is she asleep" the excited little boy questioned_

_"She is asleep because she was a bad girl and tried to run away"_

_The boy had a look at her face._

_"Hey Mommy! It's Tomoru! Is she going to stay with me forever", the little boy said while jumping on the spot_

_"Only if you help me darling, I just need a bit of your blood", the women said_

_Slowly she picked up a kurenai and made a small cut in the boy's hand. He yelped but got over the pain as he watched his mother put his blood into Tomoru's mouth. Suddenly the child's dark purple hair turned into a jade green._

_"Mommy! Will she get a tattoo like nii-chan's komai", the little boy asked_

_"Yes"_

_"Can I see?"_

_"No darling, I don't know where it is on her. Remember you nee-chans komai, it was on the poor little boys bottom", the mother and child giggled._

_"Will Tomoru stay with me foreva now", the boy asked_

_"Yes darling Forever" the mother smile_

_End of Flashback_

Forever the young man whispered as her saw his companion still in her long slumber. As he looked at her, he smiled gently. Then decided to take a bite out of her arm.

* * *

What did you think. YES ZETSU IS IN IT FOR ALL U ZETSU LOVERS!!!

but im not sure if they will get together...

Please wait for the next chapter.

Its coming soon to a cinema near you :P

jks nah but please keep on reading

xoxo Jade


	2. OMG ZETSU YOU ATE MY ARM

**hey guys I was excited and finished up this chapter quickly.**

**I'd like to say thanks to Princess Zathura for giving me a chance and alerting this story! it really helps when you know someone is reading.**

**But mainly A BIG shout out to PyroRoxas for reviewing my story :DDD **

**Because of that reveiw, I've been on a high all weekend and tried to finished this as fast as i could!**

**So yeh THANK YOU!!!**

**Also Plz read PyroRoxas's stories, there really good and funny~**

**Have fun reading**

**Love Jade xoxo**

* * *

"Yo Bitches!! Where is my Fucking Leg!!" Hidan whined, hobbling around the lair.

"Your not coming on this mission unless you find your leg", Kazuku stated in his usual monotone way and continued to count money.

"Hey Zetsu, do you have any more ninjas I can use"

"No", Zetsu sighed, "You killed them all"

"Yeh, If only there were more immortal idiots like Hidan", Kazuku sighed

"TOBI WILL HELP KAZUKU", tobi screeched running into the room

"Oh yeh, and tobi found the book Zetsu was looken for", he said cheerfully as he chucked the book to Zetsu.

Zetsu had been looking for this book for over 10 years, for what was inside were jutsu's only his clan had known.

"Hey Tobi, how did you get this", Zetsu asked curiosly

"Killed a scary lady who had it", Tobi said carelessly

Zetsu tried not to think about it to hard and started to read it, looking for a particular jutsu. Once he found what he was looking for he went into his room.

"Hey Zetsu! I still need a partner", Kazuku called out while watching Hidan hobble around the house. Zetsu ignored him and continued to go to his room to find the corpse he'd been

looking for.

Zetsu did the hand signs as said in the book that Tobi brought.

"Earth Awakening Jutsu", Zetsu shouted as his jutsu became to work, Slowly the girl came to life.

The girl winced and slowly got up from the table she was lying on. She painfully opened her eyes to see Zetsu as a young man and not the six year old she remembered.

"Eh, Zetsu is that you?", she said disorientated

"Tomoru? You're… Alive? Zetsu's white side said almost teary

"Of coarse Im alive baka!" she said and stood up a bit too quickly making her fall on top Zetsu

"Ouch, hey Zetsu, why are you so tall?" she asked confused

"Because I've grown you idiot and so have you, now get off me because your boobs are pressing into my chest", said Zetsu's black side sneering

"What! You little", Tomoru went in to slap him until she realised the arm she was missing.

"OMG ZETSU YOU ATE MY ARM!" Tomoru yelled kicking him like nothing else.

**--------Twenty minutes later of explaining the situation that Tomoru is in--------**

"I cant believe you been eating me for the last 11 years" she said dumbfounded

"Hey, your my slave, so i can do what i want", said the his black side

"Still... I have to leave", Tomoru said before standing up and leaving the room

"Wait, you can't leave! Hidans outsi..." White Zetsu was cut off when he saw Hidan smile

"Hey Zetsu! Get your fucking arse out here! Your meal is running away." Hidan smiled

Tomoru's stomach growled

"Hey Zetsu where is the kitchen?" she asked completely ignoring Hidan

"Yo Bitch... Dont ignore me, or Jashin do i have to use you for a..."

"Zetsu why is there a leg in the cupboard" she said, still ignoring Hidan and chucking the leg out the window

"You Bitch! You just threw my leg out the window! You are so dead" Hidan yelled throwing his Triple-Bladed Scythe at Tomoru, making massive cuts in her arm

Tomoru continued to rummage through the cupboard

"Woah 2 minute Ramen! Bonzai!" she yelled as she walked over to the kettle with the blades still in her arm

"Bitch! Give that back" Hidan said pissed pulling his weapon back

"Hey! You just demented my arm!" Tomoru pouted looking at her ripped open arm and finally taking notice of Hidan

Tomoru threw some of the plate on the table at lightning speed toward Hidan which eventually hacked off one of his arms

"Ouch Bitch that hurt" Hidan laughed looking at his arm "KAZUKU! CAN U STICH MY ARM BACK ON! I FOUND MY LEG!" Hidan yelled and walked off

At that moment the kettle went off and Tomoru made the ramen she was waiting for. After finishing her ramen, Zetsu came over and sat beside her.

"You just attempted to kill the immortal", Zetsu stated

"He just attempted to kill the almost immortal" Tomoru bitterly

"Look Tomoru, although i respect that you might hate me because you were sold to my family, but you're still my servant for eternity" White Zetsu said sympathetically

"I guess, I mean there is nothing I can really do about it..", she sighed "It could be worse, I could spend the rest of my life with someone who isn't you" she then smiled and walked off.

Tomoru walked over near the exit of the cave until she was interrupted by Konan practically jumping on her.

"Zetsu! How did you get the doll to work? Also Leader-sama is calling for you! I also told you not to bite her arm! You ate one of my gloves!" Konan yelled

Zetsu, still blushing from Tomoru's last comment made his way to pein's office.

"Now hello Tomoru, I'm Konan. Zetsu told me so much about you" Konan said smiling

* * *

**Hey guys soz if that was a bit weird but yeh**

**thats the second chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to make things faster and sent Tomoru to Konoha**

**Plz Reveiw**

**See you next chapter :D**


End file.
